Mas allá del amor
by AskedSurprise
Summary: El amor no muere. Ella lamentara mil veces su pérdida,pero él permanecerá a su lado protegiéndola. Adaptación de una de las películas dominadas al Oscar en 1990 como mejor película , mejor música y mejor montaje.y ganadora como mejor guion original; Ghost: La sombra del amor. Si quieres verla al estilo SNK con Levy y Hanji en el reparto, ¡adelante! y prepara tus Kleneex.


**_Les traigo una adaptación del mi repertorio de Clásicos favoritos: Ghost , la sombra del amor; si no la han visto , no se preocupen , no es necesario para entender el fic, posteriormente pueden verla, se las recomiendo , es hermosa._**

**_Créditos:_** _Los personajes de SNK son de Hajime Isayama, la idea central de la película, Ghost, es de Bruce Joel Rubin; yo solamente utilizó estas geniales obras para hacer realidad esta adaptación; por supuesto sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con única intención de entretenimiento y para darle paso a mis ideas._

**_Advertencias:_** _Posibles Spoilers, muerte de un personaje, posible OCy OOC, posible._

**_Dejando claro todo, les dejo con la historia, que calculo, no estará muy larga (al menos no más de cinco capítulos)_**

**_Adelante._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1:_**

**_- Tragedia-_**

Un roce instantáneo se deslizó en los labios de la mujer, mientras una vorágine se apoderaba del cuerpo contrario. Los actos de Levy desembocaban un ímpetu irresistible por poseer el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos; ese cuerpo con los mismos impulsos y cantidad de deseo, el cual terminó por ceder hace ya varios meses. Se amaban, y por fin se lo expresaban físicamente. Jalando del pañuelo de su ahora amante ella profundizo aquel ansiado beso.

El pelinegro se abría paso entre los labios dulces de su compañera, acariciando, saboreando cada rincón de su excepcional sabor; si no fuera porque a ambos les hacía falta el oxígeno, aun cuando Hanji le hacía frente a tal molestia , deseando no separase para no dejar de sentir las sensaciones que le estaban dando reparo a sus deseos; terminaron por hacerlo : ambos jadeantes ,y ella con el rostro totalmente sonrojado mirando con sorpresa a Levy quien no dejaba de verla directamente a los ojos. Sin darse ella cuenta, un desliz cálido recorrió su piel aceitunada que dejaba ver el botón desabrochado de su blusa, la calidez de la lengua contraria recorrió su cuello y termino en su mentón.

–ah ..Levy –jadeó la mujer de manera inconsciente viendo con cariño al mejor soldado del mundo , al tiempo que él le sonreía de manera sensual, volvió a recorrer con su lengua los suaves labios de ella, descendiendo sus besos hasta el pecho mientras iba desabrochando los estorbosos botones de la prenda de la castaña, lamía parsimoniosamente las delicadas curvas de sus senos . Hanji comenzaba a gemir tímidamente mientras él seguía con su labor; entonces ella cruzando los delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante lo atrajo por completo dentro de su cama, haciendo que quedara encima de ella, aprisionándola por completo. En ese beso estaba la realidad de sus vidas, aun cuando intentaron, aun cuando se resistieron, se habían enamorado de mutuamente.

Se desasían de sus ropas, con desespero, desenlazando él su pañuelo sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Hanji; se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó a un rincón obscuro de la habitación, también hizo lo mismo con su camisa y el pantalón. Luego procedió hacerlo exactamente igual con ella.

Luego de caricias previas entre ellos, el cuerpo de Hanji estaba a merced del otro, recibiendo momentos después, las precisas y placenteras estocadas que el hombre le propinaba, su cuerpo era amortiguado por las blancas sábanas, sus gemidos incontrolables estaban mezclados con los jadeos delicados y excitantes de Levy. Hanji se acercaba maliciosa al oído de este para gemir a su lado, provocándole más excitación, y que su ritmo aumentara, a la vez le besaba el cuello a su amante recibiendo como respuesta de este el mismo comportamiento, pero de una manera más intensa, mordiéndole suavemente.

Levy sintió como la estreches de Hanji lo aprisionó de una manera excitante, ella deslizó sus manos en la torneada espalda de Levy ; toda esa energía liberada de un golpe, la científica arqueó la espalda sintiendo descomunales corrientes de placer, gimiendo de esa manera tan tierna, mientras él la llenaba con su esencia.

- Te amo –dijo ella suave y claramente. Cuando ya reposaban tranquilamente uno al lado del otro. Pudo sentir como en el silencio Levy apretó con fuerza su mano contra la suya.

- _Moi aussi __*****__ -_ contesto él, ella se incorporó y le dijo:

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

- Te lo expreso con cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

- A veces necesito escuchar que me lo digas…

Él únicamente la abrazó fuertemente, su amor de ella hacia él era inmenso…y tenía la esperanza de que un día él le dijera por su propia iniciativa y de manera completa un "Te amo", sabía que sería difícil, porque él recibió una vida tan amarga que lo marcó, pero no se rendiría. Sabía que Levy sentía amor, pero aunque egoísta sonara, ella quería que se lo dijera.

Por fin habían roto todas las barreras entre ellos mismos, disfrutaban de su amor; aunque el hombre aún conservaba su temperamento y rasgos ecuánimes, podía mostrar otros colores con ella y solo con ella.

No obstante, el destino era impredecible e incomprensible; por no decir injusto y cruel.

Ha veces ni el título de ser, el más fuerte de la humanidad, o las excepcionales facultades cinéticas, salvan a alguien del curso natural de la vida…

Hubo un ataque por parte de los titanes; y muchos soldados habían perdido la vida por defender de nuevo la ciudad.

Ese día Eren se había convertido en Titán, pero ni siquiera ese poder pudo contener la horda insaciable de los gigantes come hombres. Mikasa luchaba intensivamente contra los colosales que los rodeaban tratando de ganar tiempo, para que Armin sacara a Eren del cuerpo en desintegración del titán que creaba el castaño.

Una masacre, Hanji luchaba de igual manera junto a la pelinegra, pero prefirió usar una técnica que hizo que al menos varios titanes la siguieran para alejarlos de Mikasa.

Jean y Connie, mataban a los titanes que se dirigían al pueblo, que intentaba escapar al interior de las otras murallas; mientras, Sasha y Christa los auxiliaban para que lo hicieran.

El sargento Levy peleaba como nunca antes lo había hecho: uno, dos, tres, cuatro…titanes derribados consecutivamente, él parecía un veloz rayo pasando por encima de aquellos monstruosos seres. Logró llegar con Armin y Eren para sacarlos de ahí, resguardándolos encima de la muralla Rose. Luego de eso, desesperado, Levy veía a su alrededor buscando a Hanji, en ese momento…Todo cambio.

Aunque la castaña era sumamente habilidosa, se había quedado sin reservas de gas propulsor en su equipo, y estaba rodeada por tres gigantes, dos de 10 metros y uno de catorce.

Levy, había usado al máximo todas sus reservas también, una batalla de horas y sin tregua no dejó que se reabastecieran como era debido, a pesar de eso fue a rescatar a Hanji, no iba a permitir que le hicieran algo, así que con todo su impulso y con lo poco de gas que le quedaba, dio una acrobacia impresionante en el aire y logró decapitar a las dos bestias dejando convaleciente a una para darle el golpe final.

De repente, tras los vapores de esos gigantes mutilados, ese extraño titán con rasgos de simio, apareció de la nada, los atacó, por supuesto Levy sorteo su suerte con sus reservas y logro hacerle un daño considerable, siendo esa una batalla impresionante , en lo último el gigantesco "simio" huyó, mientras Levy lo veía trepar el muro y alejarse.

Sin embargo, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

- ¡Por lo que más quieras Levy, aguanta! –El mencionado volteó, y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado: entre los brazos de Hanji estaba SU cuerpo ensangrentado, la castaña tenía la mano sobre un costado de él, el cual sangraba masivamente, y con el otro brazo le acurrucaba en su pecho.

"_No puede ser" _Pensó ¡Estaba viendo su propio cuerpo! ¡Estaba afuera de él! , algo crispado miró sus manos, no parecían extrañas, pero…alzo la vista y seguía viendo su cuerpo siendo abrazado por Hanji; entonces vio una luz cegadora que descendía del cielo, miró a los lados y vio con asombro como todos aquellos soldados cuyos cuerpos yacían sin vida en encima del suelo se dirigían a aquella aura.

- ¡Quien sea, por favor! ¡Ayuda! …–Levy desvió la atención de aquella luz y corrió hacia donde estaba Hanji, el parámetro era desolador, estaban rodeados de cadáveres. Ella alzó sus gogles y Levy pudo notar como sus lágrimas empezaron a caer descontroladamente bañando por completo sus mejillas.

Mikasa y Erwin llegaron, para entonces todos los monstruos habían sido derrotados. La asiática y el rubio vieron con asombro la escena: el cuerpo de Levy con los ojos entreabiertos sin ningún brillo en sus pupilas grises; totalmente pálido, pero lo que más les perturbaba era la gran herida que había en su costado, y Hanji parecía no notarlo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Te pondrás bien –sollozaba –tú no puedes morir…

- Hanji él…

- ¡Erwin hay que llevarlo de inmediato! –Exclamó la castaña fuera de sí, con los ojos inundados, su voz estaba quebrada. Erwin y Mikasa cerraron los ojos y voltearon su rostro con resignación al ver ,lo que también permanecía desapercibido ante los ojos de la desesperada mujer, una enorme cantidad de sangre que salía de la parte trasera de la cabeza del sargento, era obvio que había muerto instantáneamente; luego de la caída a gran altura que tuvo al atacar a ese titán, antes de darle el golpe de gracia y luego de que este le mordiera en un costado ; y que su equipo de maniobras ya no le funciono para salvarle la vida.

Levy, estaba inmóvil viendo todo aquello, había olvidado aquella luz, que al parecer ninguno de los presentes notaba, de repente la sintió sobre él, volteo de nuevo y vio que ninguno de los soldados que había visto estaban ya, y que algunos desaparecían dentro de la luz.

Sin embargo, al escuchar de nuevo los sollozos de su amada castaña , se apartó de esa cosa, entonces esta desapareció, Levy recorrió con la mirada su alrededor completamente dudoso, fijo la vista de nuevo hacia donde estaba Hanji , y vio como levantaban su cuerpo, Mikasa iba a lado de su amada , y entonces decidió seguirlos.

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo_**

**_Cielos, ojala me dejen sus opiniones, XDD quiero saber que les pareció._**

**_Próxima fecha de actualización:_** _21 de febrero, en el transcurso de la tarde; sin falta._

**_Aclaraciones finales:_**_ moi aussi__*****__: Significa en francés: "Yo también" .En la película original Sam le responde a Molly diciéndole: "ídem" que está en Latín y significa relativamente lo mismo, es decir: "igual"_

_En esta adaptación, hice que Levy lo dijera en francés debido a su supuesta nacionalidad, y que Hanji obviamente al igual que Molly, le entiende a Levy._

**_Bien: Nos leemos después._**


End file.
